


Drgnięcie

by Filigranka



Series: Pięknych krain jest niemało, lecz najpiękniejsze z nich Vvardenfell [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, archiwizujemy nasze rzeczy z AW, dylemata dylemata, młodopolska interpunkcja (prawie), na przykład tego bidnego cesarskiego uwięzionego przez Aryona, napisane /dekadę/ temu. wicie rozumicie idealne to to nie jest, napisane w 2007 albo okolicach, nastoletnia pretensja, przez "OC" rozumiemy część bohaterów tak pobocznych że w Morku ich nie nazwali, strumienie świadomości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Martin dostrzega szansę na ucieczkę, a jego dawny kapitan duma nad życiem i brata się z wrogiem. Poniekąd.;)





	Drgnięcie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дрожь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024254) by [Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge)



> Małe ja przypomina, że to są rzeczy przed ponad dekady i nawet przy poprawkach edytorsko-wszelakich nadal są... no, wicie rozumicie. Jak to nastoletnie wprawki. Ale, znów, AW padła, więc wrzucam to celem archiwizacji. A poza tym bawi mnie, jak mało się zmieniły wszystkie moje ulubione tematy. 
> 
> Tak, próbowałam się tutaj, w bardzo ubogi sposób, bawić kompozycją. Myślę wszakże, że to doświadczenie dziecinne też mi pomogło w rozwoju.
> 
> Możliwe, że na AW to się nazywało "Zmiana", ale nie jestem pewna.
> 
> Ach, i jest motto na początku. O, to jest kolejna rzecz, która się u mnie nie zmieniła. W fikach. Faza na Rilkego też mi nie przeszła.
> 
>  
> 
> Kochający mogliby to wypowiedzieć cudownie,  
> w powietrzu nocnym, gdyby umieli, gdyż może wszystko  
> nas zataja. Patrz, drzewa są, domy  
> zamieszkiwane przez nas jeszcze trwają. My tylko  
> mijamy obok wszystkiego jak fala powietrza.  
> I sprzysięga się wszystko, by nas przemilczeć, może  
> na wpół jak hańbę, na wpół jak niewyrażalną nadzieję.
> 
> R. M. Rilke

  
    
          
Cały dzień to samo. Budzi się, klnie a potem wypatruje szansy ucieczki. Czeka na nią, jedząc, patrząc w ścianę, nucąc. Nuda. Gdyby nie wściekłość, pomieszana z lękiem i niepewnością, miałby już dość rutyny. A tak – monotonia cieszyła go. Widział w niej swoją szansę. I oto dzisiaj, dostrzegł to w twarzach strażników, mógł nastąpić przełom. Nie byli dość uważni, a on miał plan. Martin Dortemus po raz pierwszy od lat pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.  
          
          
           
          
        Ald’ruhn, stolica dumnego, wojowniczego rodu Redoran padła pokonana przez kolejną popielną burzę. Mieszkańcy nie wystawiali nosów z domów, sklepy, kramy oraz szynki zamknięto. Lęk, ciężki, duszny jak wściekle miotające się po mieście powietrze, zaległ nad półkolami dachów i duszami merów. Ale jak mieli walczyć z wiatrem, roznoszącym choroby – w tym tę najgorszą, śmiertelne spaczenie? Mogli tylko prosić Trójcę o pomoc, opiekę, litość, przeklinając jednocześnie Dagoth Ura.  
        Dowódca Fortu Legionu Cesarskiego, Feliks Varedius, starszy, znużony Cyrodiilianin, wpatrywał się w bure kłęby piasku, uderzające z furią w mury wieży strażniczej. Westchnął. Chciał pójść do Blany In...znaczy, Ferses, oczywiście. Po mężu. Ta przeklęta burza pokrzyżowała mu plany. Trudno, poczeka aż minie. Odwiedzić ją musiał, musiał jej podziękować, za – za co właściwie?  
        Obroniła go przed tymi z Kontroli, fakt, ale teraz, patrząc na kłęby sinoszarego piasku, zastanawiał się, czy to rzeczywiście powód do wdzięczności. „Zabraliby mi premię, może zdegradowali, raczej nie wysłaliby w karną misję... Zresztą, czy może istnieć coś gorszego niż ten wicher? Szał, szał, szał – nawet tutaj, za grubymi murami fortu przenika mnie, ogarnia nas wszystkich, gdyby ktoś pozostał na zewnątrz, jeszcze w terenie, straciłby rozum. Diabeł je zsyła, mówią, ale z pomocą Trójcy go pokonamy. Dlaczego więc Vivek milczy? Czemu nie ulży swemu ludowi? Jest zbyt słaby, to jedyne wytłumaczenie. A ponieważ Dziewiątka też milczy, przegraliśmy. Straceni. Zagubieni. Czekamy, aż burze zmienią nas wszystkich w żądne krwi bestie. Nikt nie chce przyjechać tu na moje miejsce – rozumiem, szkoda tylko, że sam nie miałam dość instynktu samozachowawczego, lata temu. Do wszystkich daedr! Już dawno przeszedłbym na emeryturę, mam do niej prawo, rok tu, to jak półtora gdzie indziej, tylko Cesarstwu brakuje ludzi, nie wyślą nikogo na moje miejsce, nie chcą marnować innych, mnie spisali mnie na straty. Niech Otchłań pochłonie ten wiatr, ten fort, wszystko!”.  
        Zaskrzypiały drzwi, odwrócił głowę. Jego adiutant. Stał z głupią miną, jakby nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.  
        — Wejdź. — Sam się zdziwił jak słabo zabrzmiał jego głos. Spróbował głośniej: — Wejść! Tym razem legionista usłyszał.  
        — Doniesiono nam, że jeden z mieszkańców Ald’ruhn, niejaki Drinar Varyon, przemyca dwemerowe artefakty. Nie mamy jednak żadnych dowodów. Jeszcze. Co pan rozkaże, kapitanie? Śledzić, przeprowadzić rewizję, poprosić do Fortu i wybadać?  
        Młodzieniec patrzył na dowódcę z dziecinną wręcz ufnością. Jego postawa wyrażała lęk i niepewność, zapewne z powodu powoli cichnącej za oknami burzy. Feliks Varedius czuł narastające zniechęcenie. Powrócił ból, który coraz częściej odczuwał, tętniący wewnątrz czaszki, rozsadzający głowę – rytm setek oszalałych myśli.  
        „Po co? Dlaczego mam ścigać jakiegoś młodego Dunmera? Za to, że odważył się wziąć leżące od tysięcy lat w ziemi przedmioty? Niszczeją w grobowcach, czas obraca je w ruinę. Sam przecież widziałem. Niby czemu nie może sięgnąć po to, co i tak należy do jego ludu? Dwemerowie przepadli na zawsze, zresztą, te rzeczy nie na nich czekają. Na kogo więc? Cesarskich badaczy? Magów? Podobno Vivek też zabrania wchodzić do tych fortec... Interesy i interesiki, pieniądze i pieniążki, gry i gierki, pragnienia i zachcianki – patrzysz tak na mnie, jakbyś sądził, że ci pomogę, poruczniku. Stoisz tutaj, czekasz na odpowiedź, lecz ja jej nie znam. Jesteś napięty niczym struna – to przez ten wiatr, skamienica – lecz jeśli coś powiem, czy wykorzystasz to przeciwko mnie, kiedyś, w kolejnej rozgrywce? Intrygi otaczają nas wszystkich, ale ja już dawno zostałem spisany na straty. Powinienem coś powiedzieć. Co, co, co?”.  
        — Co tak się gapisz? Liczysz, żem wróżka? Szczegóły sprawy, natychmiast! — Po fałszywym wahaniu dorzucił szorstko: — Proszę.  
        Legionista od razu poczuł się lepiej. Pewny swojego miejsca, roli i zadania. Dumny, precyzyjny, waleczny. „Jak z propagandowych czytanek. Gotów, by zginąć za cesarza. Bez zbędnych rozmyślań, bez zastanowienia. Rzucić się w ogień, spłonąć, za kraj. Pytanie brzmiało – czyj? Morrowind, ojczyzna Dwemerów, którym wydarli ją Dunmerowie, teraz w naszych rękach – na jak długo? Pytanie nie brzmi – czy to moralne, bo nie o sprawiedliwość się bijemy, chłopcze w złotej zbroi. Dla kogo więc?”.  
        — Dla mych bóstw i cesarza. — Wyrecytował z przejęciem oficjalną formułę porucznik. — Drinar Varyon, Dunmer, oficjalnie bezrobotny, żyje na dość wysokiej stopie. Ktoś zainteresował się tym i twierdzi, że widział, jak podejrzany wychodzi nocą ze starożytnych twierdz. Z wypchanym workiem na plecach. Nasz informator sądzi, iż nielegalne przedmioty nie zostały jeszcze sprzedane. Jakie wyda pan rozkazy, kapitanie?  
        — A ten donosiciel... Kto nim jest ?  
        — Donosiciel...? To jest, znaczy się... Tak jest! — Formułka dodała mu pewności. — Naszym informatorem jest mroczna elfka, nie gwarantowaliśmy jej nic, chciała anonimowości i trochę pieniędzy.  
        — Za mało jak na współpracę z okupantem, którym większość Dunmerów się brzydzi. W grę muszą jeszcze wchodzić jakieś osobiste porachunki. — Nie znam ich, a nie lubię być pionkiem w cudzej grze; przynajmniej nie w grze marnych figur, a jeśli są to ważne osobistości tym lepiej wiedzieć kto i po co. — Tym się zajmiecie. Traktuj to jako rozkaz.  
        — Ale, ale... czego pan od nas oczekuje, kapitanie?  
        Jak zawsze. Tacy młodzi, a już niewolnicy biurokracji, za smoka kreatywnego myślenia.  
        — Pomyśl. Powęsz... To jest, wybacz, zdobądźcie informacje. Informacje o informatorze... zabawna gra słów, prawda?  
        — Tak jest, panie kapitanie. Zaiste, prześmieszna.  
        — Wcale nie. Myślże samodzielnie, czy ja wymagam tak dużo? Dowiedzcie się kim jest nasza mała szpiclunia i jakie są jej powiązania z Drinarem. Jeśli takowych nie będzie poszukajcie lepiej, sprawdźcie jego przyjaciół, rodzinę, posłuchajcie plotek. Wiem, że to nie łatwe, że traktują was gorzej niż niewolników, ale spróbujcie. Ich pogarda jest jednocześnie ich słabością — milczał chwilę; chłopiec stał wyprostowany jak struna. — Nie docenić przeciwnika, oto największy błąd wojownika. I szpiega. I każdego. No, idźże już, zanieś rozkazy.  
        Kiedy odszedł, Feliks pogrążył się w myślach. Pytania asystenta, chociaż irytujące, pozwalały mu przynajmniej odpędzić niewesołe refleksje. „Zaraz do niej pójdę, niech tylko przejdzie burza. Za chwilę. Może rozmowa pozwoli mi się odprężyć. Ech, kogo ja oszukuję? Od czasu zaginięcia Martina nasze kontakty tak się popsuły... Oboje mieliśmy wyrzuty sumienia. Ona zupełnie bez powodu. Wyszedł na własnych nogach, mówiłem zawsze, żeby takich nie odprowadzała dla ich dobra – jej zresztą też, z pewnością bywali agresywni. Powinien bardziej o nich dbać, zwłaszcza po wypadku Hermana, tylko jak? Skąd brać czas i słowa? Do daedrotha, nie trzeba było myśleć, ale po prostu czynić. Długimi rozmyślaniami jest Otchłań wybrukowana, ot co. Potem ślub, wyszła za bogatego chłopca na posyłki magów Telvanni. Zaszedł chyba wysoko w tym rodzie, musi mieć talent, skoro nawet żona z miasta Redoran mu nie zaszkodziła. Może traktują ją jak osobowe źródło informacji. Et, po co tak sądzić? Pewnie się kochają, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, merka z niej w końcu naprawdę ładna. I umie dobrać makijaż, nie przesadza z nim jak niektóre damy...”.  
        — Do dremory! Czy naprawdę nie mam już ważniejszych spraw na głowie? – syknął, zły sam na siebie.  
        Burza ustała już zupełnie, mógł udać się do miasta. Musiał udać się do miasta. Teraz albo nigdy.  
        Wyruszył.  
          
           
          
        Wyruszył. Teraz albo nigdy. Podszedł do krat. Strażnik stał blisko. Za blisko. Martin przypomniał sobie słowa swojego kapitana. „Niedocenianie przeciwnika – oto ostatni błąd wojownika. Czy jakoś tak. Porządny był z niego chłop, pewnie teraz jest już w domu, wygrzewa się przed kominkiem i opowiada znajomym... Martin, nie rozklejaj się, spokój, skupienie i rozwaga, pamiętaj”, strofując sam siebie, przytknął twarz do chłodnych prętów.  
        Dunmer odwrócił wzrok z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego znudzenia na ustach. W jego oczach malowała się za to pogarda, zupełnie jakby patrzył na szczura. Albo zwiadowcę kwama. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Głupio i nieostrożnie.  
        Martin powalił go jednym silnym ciosem (trenował, żeby nie stracić krzepy, pozwalano mu na to, traktując jak rozrywkę) wymierzonym w jeden z czułych punktów, o których go uczono. Druga ręką przytrzymał nagle bezwładne ciało. Klucz wisiał – cóż za brak roztropności! – zawieszony na szyi strażnika. Powoli, drżącymi dłońmi Martin otworzył drzwi celi, położył w niej nieprzytomnego mera, zamknął kratę, wziął klucz – „cichutko, teraz wystarczy tylko jeden głupi błąd, cichutko...” – radość rozsadzała mu pierś. Wolny. Wreszcie wyjdzie poza te malutkie pomieszczenie, wreszcie rozprostuje nogi. Musi mu się udać. Innej możliwości nie ma. „Wiara w powodzenie misji to już połowa sukcesu. Ale trzeba uważać, żeby nie wpaść w pychę”, przeleciał mu przez głowę fragment któregoś kazania kapitana. „Zawsze umiał mówić konkretnie. Jak żołnierz do żołnierzy, bez tych wszystkich patetycznych, wytartych frazesów. W jego przemówieniach nigdy nie było zbyt miejsca dla Cesarza, Imperium, Dziewiątki. A jednak umiał nas nauczyć szacunku i wiary, że to, za się bijemy, jest słuszne”. Wspomnienia zaprzątały go podczas próbowania broni (ostra), ubierania kilku elementów zbroi (hełm, rękawice, naramienniki, na buty, napierśnik i resztę nie starczyłoby czasu).  
        Drzwi na korytarz. Wziął oddech, daremnie próbując uspokoić bijące jak oszalałe serce. Przestąpił próg.  
          
           
          
        Przestąpił próg. Wziął oddech, daremnie próbując uspokoić bijące jak oszalałe serce. Przed chwilą poprosił o zaanonsowania. Merka, która otworzyła mu drzwi, obrzuciła go nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, ale zniknęła w głębi domu, najpewniej zapowiedzieć pani, że jakieś brudny Cesarski śmie ją nachodzić. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję – równie dobrze mogła zawołać strażników, nie był w końcu umówiony.  
        Przeklinał teraz swój pomysł, lecz cóż było robić? – skoro już tu się pojawił, to nie mógł odejść bez żadnego wyjaśnienia. „Zawrócić. Wyjść na idiotę? Nawet jeśli zostanę i tak będę głupcem. Pomogła mi, przez pamięć dawnych dni może, może dla kaprysu. Ona jest teraz wielką damą Telvanni i...”  
        — Pani Ferses zgodziła się na spotkanie. — Służąca weszła do przedpokoju ze zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy. — Powiedziała więc, że ma dla pana — to słowo prawie wypluła — dużo czasu, bo dzieci są z piastunką. — Sądząc po skrzywieniu ust, dla Dunmerki fakt, że jej pani chce poświęcić rozmowie z legionistą i to jeszcze kapitanem, więcej niż niezbędne minimum, był co najmniej oburzający.  
        Zgiął się w ukłonach i zasypał merkę zwyczajowymi komplementami. Nie poprawiły one jej nastawienia, ale milczenie tylko zaszkodziłoby jego wizerunkowi w mieście. Nie chciał robić sobie wrogów. I tak go nie znosili, chociaż ostatnio – kiedy rozniosły się wieści o jego... problemie z alkoholem – coraz częściej traktowali pobłażliwie. Bardzo wątpił, że współczuli.  
        Szedł długim korytarzem, mimochodem obserwując wystrój mieszkania, szukając dróg ucieczki, mocnych i słabych punktów. „Ech, stare, głupie odruchy żołnierza. A przecież to po prostu bardzo przytulny, długi, typowy domowy korytarz, obity ciemną tkaniną. Kilka dziwnych roślin, miniaturki telvańskich grzybów. Zabawne pomieszanie stylów, ale to przecież nic dziwnego, pewnie chce zrobić przyjemność mężowi. Drzwi to już klasyczny redorański...”. Podszedł, zapukał, usłyszał jej głęboki, młody, trochę zdenerwowany – „Czemu?” – głos:  
        — Proszę!  
        Półleżała, wyciągnięta na rekamierce, w ciemnej, prostej sukni z dekoltem w szpic. Pospiesznie odłożyła trzymaną w ręku książkę.  
        — Przychodzę, by ci podziękować, pani. — Kapitan wyciągnął do niej kwiaty.  
        — Och! Dziękuję, są piękne, zaraz poszukam wazonu – proszę, racz spocząć. — Zerwała się na równe nogi, zaczęła przeglądać szafki, ręką wskazała na fotel. — Cieszę się, że cię widzę, proszę mów mi po imieniu, tylu już lat minęło od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz normalnie rozmawialiśmy, tak się cieszę, one takie piękne! — Znalazła długą, szklaną karafkę, włożyła do niej rośliny. — Chwilowo musi wystarczyć. Tak rzadko dostaję kwiaty, chociaż je bardzo lubię... Ale grzyby nie podzielają moich uczuć, kwiaty w ich otoczeniu marnieją niezwykle szybko. Z drugiej strony, Arzier uwielbia te swoje pasożyty, powinnam się przyzwyczajać, jeśli jego kariera będzie nadal tak szybko postępować niedługo czeka mnie przeprowadzka do organicznej wieży.  
        Varedius skinął głową. Za potokiem jej słów łatwo było wyczuć napięcie „Być może to pozostałość po burzy. Albo moja obecność w tym pokoju ją denerwuje”. Bez względu na powód, wołał, żeby mówiła. Sam nie umiałby chyba wydobyć z siebie głosu.  
        — Za dużo plotę. Teraz twoja kolej — roześmiała się nagle Blana.  
        — Nie chcesz opuszczać miasta? — zadał pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy. W tej samej chwili ugryzł się w język. „Nie ma co, pięknie zacząłem dyskusję – od obcesowego, intymnego pytania. Wspaniale.” Gospodyni podeszła do okna, przez chwilę milczała.  
        — Zawsze umiesz dotrzeć do sedna sprawy — powiedziała wreszcie, bardzo powoli, nie odwracając głowy.  
        — To było głupie i niegrzeczne. Przepraszam, nie odpowiadaj. Nie musisz.  
        Wydawała się go nie słyszeć.  
        — Kocham Arziera. — Spojrzała na kapitana. — Kocham nasze dzieci bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie. Chcę, żeby byli szczęśliwy. Ale nie wiem, czy będę potrafiła im to dać, cokolwiek dać... Jeśli sama nie będę. — Jej suknia furkotała, kiedy energicznym krokiem przemierzała pokój. — Głupio mówię. Szukam dziury w całym, podczas gdy powinnam skakać z radości.  
        — Wcale nie. — Feliks wlał w głos tyle otuchy i pewności, ile zdołał, a merka drgnęła, podeszła do niego, z oczyma pełnymi nadziei; inni pewnie zatruwali jej głowę gderaniem o długu wobec męża i powinnościach żony. — Musisz podjąć decyzję. To zawsze trudne.  
        — Jeszcze nie teraz. Ale Arzier już kończy budowę wieży. Niestosownym jest, żeby żona nieźle sytuowanego członka rodu Telvanni przebywała w Ald Runh, sama.  
        — A do tego spotykała się z kapitanami Legionu. Sama. – Uśmiechnął się, chcą wyraźnie podkreślić żartobliwy charakter zdania, które i tak było zbyt odważne.  
        Na szczęścia Blana również zachichotała.  
        — Wiesz, jakby o tym plotkowali? Całe Vvardenfell, a może i północne brzegi Morrowind! — Nagle spoważniała. — Tym bardziej muszę wyjechać.  
        — Są wybory, których nie sposób rozstrzygnąć zwykłym pomiarem przeciwstawnych argumentów. Zresztą, twoje córki są przyzwyczajone do tego miejsca, a styl architektoniczny Telvanni jest... dość specyficzny.  
        — Dziwaczny. Piękny, czarodziejski, ale dziwaczny. Obiecał mi, Arzier, że zbuduje go trochę niezgodnie z klasycznymi zasadami, jego protektor ma zresztą w tym doświadczenie, słyszałeś pewnie o Tel Vos Aryona, wszędzie będą schody, nie tylko szyby i te ich tunele, sprowadzi całą masę redorańskich drobiazgów, zrobimy łukowate, stylizowane przejścia – „połączymy nasze rody”, tak mówi, śmiejąc się, a ja się uśmiecham, chociaż mam ochotę płakać.  
        Zawahał się. Wiedział bardzo jasne, co chce powiedzieć, ale nie był pewny, dlaczego. Może to czysto egoistyczne pobudki, lęk przed utratą kontaktu z Blaną nakazywały mu krzyknąć „Nie jedź, nie jedź – niby czemu? To bezsensu, powinna wyjechać, sama o tym wie. Dla dobra małżeństwa. Jakoś poradzi sobie z tęsknotą, to silna merka, będzie po prostu często odwiedzać Ald’ruhn. I ja ją nieraz zobaczę. Co zresztą w ogóle nie ma znaczenia. Tylko stąd to wrażenie, że jednak nie może, że to ją zniszczy, że na zielonych Pastwiskach uschnie to, co rozkwita na środku pustyni? Mogę milczeć, zrzec się odpowiedzialności, uciec z pięknym słowem na ustach. Ja, pies Cesarski, nie jestem godzien radzić tobie, Blano, merko, córko i dziedziczko władców tej krainy. Ale wtedy stchórzę, i to z imieniem Cesarstwa na ustach. Czy sam nie wołałem: niech będzie przeklęty ten, kto stchórzy w imię Cesarstwa?”  
        — Nie jedź. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Poczekaj przynajmniej, aż Arzier skończy budowę i ostatecznie udekoruje dom. Ald’ruhn też ma w sobie wiele piękna. Może tylko trochę... surowego.  
        Ulżyło jej, bardzo wyraźnie. Pociągnęła go w stronę parapetu.  
        — Kocham to miejsce. Jego surowe piękno i jego łagodne linie dachów, wejść, murów – piasek, szemrający jak strumień pod stopami – wiatry, ostre, okrutne, ale fascynująco potężne... Kocham to wszystko. Nienawidzę tylko burz.  
        Varedius w zamyśleniu patrzył przez okno. Tak, teraz, w trakcie jej pełnej zapału przemowy też to poczuł. Dumę z bycia – kim właściwie? Od kilkudziesięciu lat nie był w Cyrodiil. Nie pierwszy raz myślał „Czy to jest jeszcze mój kraj? O czym rozmawiałbym z jego mieszkańcami? Ich zwyczaje są dla mnie odległe, chociaż smakują dzieciństwem. Ich poglądy, działania, charaktery, coraz częściej mnie drażnią. Ale jeśli nie tam, to gdzie?” Ald’ruhn stało przed nim oblane zachodzącym słońcem – i wreszcie zrozumiał.  
        — Można je zniszczyć, ale nie pokonać. Zburzyć te łagodne mury, strażnice, domy – furda! –ktoś zawsze je odbuduje i nieważne kto, kiedy, w jakim stylu i pod jaką nazwą. Jego dusza przetrwa, dumna i surowa. Jest wieczne, bo żyje w sercach mieszkańców. Dobre miejsce do kochania — rzucił z nagłą goryczą — chciałbym takie mieć.  
        — A nie...  
        — Od kilkudziesięciu lat nie byłem w domu. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie umiem szanować rozkazów ani umów, które trzymają mnie tu wbrew zapisom, że jeden rok, to jak półtora. Nie wiem już, co czuję względem mych Bóstw i Cesarza. A nawet gdyby pozwolili wrócić, to Cyrodiil z moich wspomnień nie ma. Co ja niby wiem o sobie? Że jestem kapitanem Cesarskiego Legionu, który nie wierzy w żołnierskie prawdy, a sam wbija je rekrutom co dnia do głowy? Cynikiem, hipokrytą, wygnańcem?  
        — Może porządnym człowiekiem, brnącym jakoś przez życie i popielne burze? Tak po prostu? Tak jak my wszyscy?  
        Milczał, zdziwiony. Jej słowa miały sens, lecz nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Właściwie, takiego wniosku się bał – i dopiero ta konstatacja wprawiła go w osłupienie. Najwyraźniej prawda leżała przed nim cały czas, ale wolał po nią nie sięgać. Stary guar.  
        — Może i jestem związany z tym miastem. Trochę — dodał pospiesznie.  
        — Na pewno. — Uśmiechnęła się. – Tylko wasze związki są bardziej skomplikowane niż nasze. To jest, moje. Jak bardzo długie, bolesne wrastanie.  
        — Akurat. Tutaj lubię tylko ciebie, reszty nie znoszę. To jest, znaczy — zdał sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiał — popielnych burz. Też. Jak ty.  
        — Są okropne. Zwłaszcza w nocy. To wycie...  
        — Nocami.. Źle sypiasz?  
        Zawahała się.  
        — Czasami. Jeśli Arziera nie ma w domu. Kto wie, co trzeba zrobić, żeby awansować w rodzie Telvanni?  
        — Twój mąż.  
        — Ale on o niczym mi nie mówi.  
        — Tym bardziej powinnaś się cieszyć, że nic nie wiesz. Nadmiar informacji bywa niebezpieczny — rzucił, nim ugryzł się w język; to zdecydowanie nie był temat do rozmów z dunmerskimi mieszczkami.  
        Nadal miał sporo problemów, ale przyjście tutaj było dobrym pomysłem, po tej dyskusji czuł się o wiele lepiej, spokojniejszy. Stali obok siebie, wpatrzeni w czerwone słońce, zachodzące nad Ald’ruhn. Niebo było złote i spokojne, gęste chmury tworzyły piękne kształty. Wyglądało na to, że noc będzie ciemna.  
          
           
          
        Wyglądało na to, że noc będzie ciemna. Niebo było złote i spokojne, gęste chmury tworzyły piękne kształty. „Idealne warunki dla złodziei, skrytobójców oraz uciekinierów” – pomyślał Martin, zerkając przez okno.  
        Nie miał czasu na podziwianie widoków. Ruszył przed siebie, starając się wypracować rozsądny kompromis między szybkością a cichością chodu. Minął kolejny, ostatni już zakręt wieży.  
        Ostrożnie wychylił głowę zza załomu. Teren czysty. Pełen nadziei podszedł do najbliższych drzwi, pociągnął za klamkę. Zamknięte. Wypróbował wszystkie klucze – nie pasowały. Poczuł jak ogarnia go nagłe zniechęcenie i złość. „Strażnik za chwilę się ocknie, zaczną mnie szukać. W tym przeklętym zamku muszą istnieć dziesiątki przejść, przechodziłem koło kilku korytarzy, który jest tym właściwym? Przeklęte mroczne psy, nawet własnym sługusom nie ufają. Skamienica by to wzięła! Schody, schodki i wychodki, w górę, do kolejnej bramy, do którejś w końcu ten zdremorsyn musi pasować! Najchętniej rozwaliłbym wszystko w drzazgi, ale wtedy usłyszą. Poraniłbym sobie dłonie, lecz co z tego? Mam brzydkie, szerokie, szorstkie, żołnierskie ręce – zadawałem nimi śmierć w imieniu Cesarstwa... Moja siostra, jej dłonie wąskie, jasne, gładkie, miękkie, moja matka, jej spracowane, zrogowaciałe ręce, czerwone jak te kwiatki, które rosną w lasach Cyrodiil, mojego pięknego Cyrodiil o zielonych palcach. Siostrzyczko, jak niebo nad głową twoje oczy – tyle lat go nie widziałem – zapach owoców w twoich włosach – tylu lat nie wąchałem świata – moja matko, moja siostro, gwiazdy moje, złym będę synem jeśli do was nie powrócę – czy mnie wspominacie? musicie, jeśli mnie wspominacie, to wrócę – znów drzwi, klucze, nie ten, nie ten, nie ten – ten. Wreszcie!”  
        Przeszedł przez próg i otworzył szeroko oczy. Znajdował się na połączeniu między dwoma wieżami, zbyt wysokim, żeby skakać. Nie to jednak zdziwiło legionistę. W przerażenie wprawiła go sama konstrukcja zamku, który wyglądał jak niewykończony sen szalonego architekta. Mosty urwane w powietrzu, spiralne schody prowadzące donikąd, drzwi otwarte na pustkę, a to wszystko okrążone typowym telvańskim grzybem mieszkalnym. Reszta budynków zbudowana była w stylu cesarskim, ale to zdecydowanie nie pomogło Martinowi poczuć się swojsko.  
        Nie miał jednak wyboru – jeżeli chciał uciec, musiał działać szybko. Przylgnął do ściany, ufając, iż widoczny na sąsiedniej baszcie strażnik go nie zauważy, i spróbował wymyślić jakiś sposób na przemknięcie się niezauważonym do kolejnej wieży, a następnie wypróbowanie kluczy na kolejnych drzwiach. Stwierdził jedynie, że jest to praktycznie niewykonalne.  
        Wrócił na klatkę schodową, zamknął za sobą bramę i zaczął szukać czegoś, co mogłoby mu posłużyć jako broń dystansowa. „Na przykład ten kawałek muru... Mam nadzieję, że moje umiejętności nie zmalały aż tak bardzo od czasu, kiedy byłem mistrzem naszej wioski...”.  
        Podejść, możliwie blisko, mroczny elf nie sądził, iż atak może nadejść od tej strony, „Już leży z rozwaloną głową. Mroczny pies. Ciekawe, do jakich drzwi ma klucze?” Legionista wszedł po schodach na płaski dach wieży, dokładnie przeszukał nieprzytomnego elfa, po czym zabrał znajdujący się przy nim łuk wraz z pełnym kołczanem oraz kilka sztuk złota, traktując je jako zadośćuczynienie za długie miesiące w więzieniu.  
        Ruszył schodami w dół, obiecując Dziewiątce bogate ofiary, jeśli zdoła uciec. Czuł, jak rozpiera go duma. Radość. Perspektywa rychłego odzyskania wolności nieomal odurzała, wiedział jednak, że w tym właśnie momencie musi być najbardziej ostrożny. „Jeden zły ruch, jeden skamienicowy błąd, a zginę. Chwilę tuż przed triumfem najłatwiej przemienić w chwilę zguby. Pamiętam. Ale to już schody, to już drzwi, tak blisko, ten klucz jakby pasuje... Bogowie, Talosie, proszę!  
        Zgrzyt zamka – drzwi otworzyły się z cichym, niepewnym skrzypieniem. Przymknął oczy, sam do końca nie wiedząc, dlaczego.  
          
           
          
        Przymknął oczy, sam do końca nie wiedząc dlaczego. Zgrzyt zamka – drzwi otworzyły się z cichym, niepewnym skrzypieniem. Słońce już zaszło i w korytarzu panował półmrok, rozproszony tylko dzikim światłem pochodni. Trzymał ją sam, nie wypadało, żeby robiła to kobieta. „Czemu, do wszystkich dremor świata, zacząłem ten temat? Patrzyliśmy na miasto, byliśmy zadowoleni – co mnie podkusiło, żeby zapytać o Surma? Wiedziałem, że mieszka z nią, pod dobrą opieką, ale jego stan nie uległ poprawie. Cóż więcej? Ale Blanę ucieszyło moje zainteresowanie, poleciała po klucze, to miło z mojej strony, bo przecież on zabił, jest pewna, że mu to ciąży – przecież byłoby lepiej, żebym go nie widział? Za późno, nie cofnę już słów. Nie chcę jej robić przykrości. Nie potrafię jej zrobić przykrości”.  
        — Już, proszę. Orpacie, zobacz, kto cię odwiedził? Sam kapitan legionu, widzisz, nawet on ci wybaczył. Przestań się chować w to szaleństwo, nie cofniesz czasu, teraz wszyscy chcą tylko twojego dobra... Prawda, Feliksie?  
        Milczał chwilę. Nie potrafił jej zrobić przykrości, ale nie potrafił się też przemóc.  
        — Nie wiem. Mogę mówić tylko w swoim imieniu. Nie wiem. Nikt nie wie, co powiedział Herman, może rzeczywiście przesadził, ale miał niedługo wrócić do domu, ożenić się... Widziałem jego narzeczoną. Kłamałem jej. Była ładna, chociaż to nic... To niewiele tłumaczy. Nic nie tłumaczy. Moja gadanina zresztą też.  
        — Nieprawda. Ty chyba... Chyba chciałeś zobaczyć Orpata, bo liczyłeś, że wreszcie zrozumiesz, osądzisz i wydasz wyrok. Zamkniesz tamten rozdział życia.  
        — Potrzebuję faktów, potrzebuję jasnych ścieżek, podziału na dobre i złe. Może to dziecinne, ale jestem tylko żołnierzem, nie oczekuj więc po mnie za wiele. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, lecz jego twarzy wykrzywił jedynie dziwny grymas, sam czuł.  
        — Ja jestem tylko karczmarką. — Unikała jego wzroku, głaska Orpata po ramionach. — Umiesz dostrzec istotę rzeczy. Wcale nie cierpisz z braku wiedzy, tobie ból sprawia to, co już wiesz, a czego nie chcesz przyjąć do wiadomości.  
        — Na przykład? — Nie potrafił wstrzymać drwiny w swoim głosie.  
        — Czyny są dobre i złe, a wszyscy popełniamy i takie, i takie. Świat jest chaotyczny i nie da się uporządkować wszystkich faktów. Łatwo sądzimy czyny, a potem musimy osądzić konkretnego człowieka, mera i wszystko to przestaje być ważne. Nasze teorie się sypią  
        Skinął głową. Chociaż, skamienica wie, może nadal dlatego, że nie chciał robić przykrości.  
        — Gdyby mi powiedziano, że nie będę w stanie potępić mordercy mojego legionisty, nie uwierzyłbym. Są dla mnie jak niesforni młodsi bracia – a jednak. Znam ich na tyle dobrze, by móc uwierzyć, iż Herman przesadził, powiedział parę słów za wiele. Ale, bogowie, czy to czyn, za który ktoś powinien stracić życie? Blano?  
        Nie odpowiedziała, więc po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na Orpata i dopiero w tej chwili w pełni zdał sobie sprawę ze stanu tego mera.  
        Od wielu miesięcy tkwił on, z nieruchomą, zastygłą w wyrazie bólu twarzą na tym samym krześle, bezwładny jak lalka. Wynajęci opiekunowie myli go, karmili, przebierali i dbali, aby nie dostał odleżyn. Ubrany był w miękkie, wygodne szaty, ale kapitan wątpił, żeby chory zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie mówiąc już o czerpaniu satysfakcji, czy przyjemności. Tyle wiedział z suchych danych. Teraz jednak dodatkowo patrzył w te oczy — puste i płaskie jak kamyki, nawet nie przydrożne, a te leżące wprost na uczęszczanym trakcie, spłaszczone i wygładzone tysiącami kroków.  
        Skazanie tego mera nie przyniosłoby Feliksowi spokoju duszy. Z drugiej strony, coś krzyczało mu w umyśle „Morderca!” – i też nie chciało przestać.  
        — Ma teraz dobrą opiekę, twoje serce, dom, wygody. A Herman leży w grobie. Nie mam żadnych informacji o stanie jego rodziny. Skazać go na więzienie – nie, nie byłoby w tym sprawiedliwości. Ale czy... czy taka sytuacja, jaką teraz widzę, jest sprawiedliwa?  
        Odwróciła gwałtownie głowę. Jednak ją uraził.  
        — Jeśli nie wiesz, czego chcesz, to czemu krytykujesz obecne rozwiązanie? Nie znasz lepszego. Powiedz, czy byłoby sprawiedliwie, gdybym opuściła przyjaciela z dzieciństwa? Nie raz, nie dwa, dodawał mi sił, trwał przy mnie, tak dawno temu. Był ze mną przed moim dziećmi, przed moim mężem, przed tobą, kapitanie legionu. Powiedz, czy byłoby dobrym, zostawić go teraz, kiedy mnie potrzebuje? Nie zaprzeczam jego winie – sądzisz, że on sam by zaprzeczył?  
        — Nie.  
        — Nie? — prawie syknęła. — Cóż: nie?  
        — Na wszystkie twoje pytania: nie. Wybacz, jeśli cię zraniłem. — Te słowa musiały paść, choćby ze względu na decorum, na tę drobną miejską politykę. — Spróbuj jednak zrozumieć i moje racje. Wczuć się w sytuację kapitana, któremu ginie człowiek. Młody, z przyszłością. Znałem go, byłem zań odpowiedzialny, jak za tysiące innych – przyjechali na te wyspy, nie mają tu wiele... przyjaciół... nikogo... tylko mnie, chociaż może przeceniam swoją rolę. Wielką widzę swoją winę i jak nie mogę tego zostawić – nie mogę zamknąć drzwi – bo czyny – bo zaniechanie – to prześladuje do końca. To nie jest przecież chyba takie trudne!  
        Pobladła nagle. Błądziła gdzieś myślami, coś wspominała. Patrzyła to na legionistę, który oczywiście z każdą chwilą czuł się podlej, to na Surma, któremu, rzeczy jasna, było to już wszystko jedno.  
        Wreszcie zaczęła mówić, zrazu powoli, potem coraz szybciej.  
        — Sądzisz, że nie było w moim życiu chwil, kiedy nie mogłam nie podjąć złej decyzji? Kiedy nie mogłam wybrać? Kiedy w porę nie dostrzegłam czyjegoś smutku lub zmęczenia? Nie jestem żołnierzem, pewnie, ale przecież myślę – czyli wiem, co znaczy żałować swoich czynów. Wiem co znaczy spędzać bezsenne noce na myśleniu – co by było gdyby – nie mów tak, jakbyś byli istotami z różnych światów – też jestem śmiertelna – obca mi obojętność i chaotyczność daedr – ale mam nadzieję, której one nigdy nie pojmą – żyjemy w mroku i burzy – ale przecież żyjemy. Cóż więcej, kapitanie, masz tyle istnień pod sobą, więc powiedz mi – cóż więcej? Nie powróci twój człowiek z martwych, ale czy to powód, żeby wyzbyć się litości?  
        — O, z pewnością nie dla ciebie.  
        — A, a bo ty sam niby wiesz. Wołasz: sprawiedliwości, a nie wiesz, jak ma wyglądać, gubisz się w szczegółach, ani zabić, ani zadbać! To ja już wolę litość. — Nagle zamilkła, jakby cała złość z niej uleciała. Kiedy znów otworzyła usta, mówiła już bardzo, bardzo cicho i łagodnie: Czy od szukania tej pokrętnej, idealnie wyważonej sprawiedliwości nie prościej jest wybaczyć?  
        Westchnął. Chyba bał się tej kłótni – utraty – bardziej niż...  
        — Może masz rację. Wiesz, gdzieś we mnie jest myśl, której się boję, bo wiem, że może mieć rację, i że nie jest to racja Cesarstwa. — Nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. — Gdybyś mnie wydała, resztę życia spędziłbym w więzieniu.  
        — Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła.  
        — Odważne słowa, jak na Dunmerkę.  
        — Odważnymi były również twoje, kapitanie legionu. Musimy schodzić do poziomu utartych opinii?  
        — Nie – postanowił zmienić temat. Ten był mimo wszystko śliski, bo aktualny i polityczny. — Mogę spróbować. Chyba zawsze chciałem, tylko sądziłem, że to będzie podłe, rezygnować ze sprawiedliwości dla.... dla łatwiejszego snu.  
        Jego słowa sprawiły jej radość. Następne kilkanaście minut spędziła rozmawiając z Surmem, chociaż wyglądało na to, że straciła już wiarę w jego powrót do zdrowia. Teraz miała tylko wątły płomyk nadziei, ale ta przynajmniej nigdy nie przemija. Feliks stał pod ścianą, coś go gryzło, coś związanego z szaleńcem, siedzącym na krześle.  
        — Nie wariuje się, jeśli się nie sądzi, że się źle uczyniło.  
        — Dlatego jestem pewna, że żałował.  
        — Zabił jednego człowieka/ W afekcie. Nawet miał coś na kształt powodu. Wiesz, ilu krew mam na rękach? Ja i większość z moich ludzi?  
        — Nie. — Spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. — Nie chcę wiedzieć. Po co pytasz?  
        Zignorował jej prośbę. Cóż, zapewne był jednak tylko cesarskim draniem.  
        — Więcej niż dziesięciu. Nie pamiętam ani ich dokładnej liczby, ani twarzy. Niektórzy nic mi nie zrobili. Każdy z chłopców wykończył przynajmniej dwóch. Ale jesteśmy normalni. Dlaczego?  
        — Orpat był zbyt wrażliwy, poeta, artysta, a wy – to żołnierze.  
        — Powołani by zabijać?  
        — By chronić niewinnych. Kobiety i dzieci.  
        — Albo gwałcić cudze kobiety, czynić cudze dzieci sierotami. Płacą nam za zabijanie, nasze bestialstwo wliczyli w koszty. Dadzą nam manierki z alkoholem, abyśmy nie tęsknili za ukochanymi, dadzą lśniące zbroje, abyśmy zapomnieli o własnej rodzinie, zwrócą nam majątek – lecz któż nam serca powróci?  
        Przygryzła wargi.  
        — Nie chcę o tym... Ktoś musi stać na straży.  
        — Ktoś musi — powtórzył głucho. — Może i tak. Mordujemy, a świat się toczy dalej. — Spojrzał na jej zaciśnięte nagle dłonie, pobladłą cerę i uświadomił sobie, przypomniał, czym zapewne zajmował się Arzier. Skamienicowa Dziewiątko. — Powinienem już iść.  
        Przytaknęła.. Pożegnali się z Surmem, któremu nie drgnęła nawet powieka. Wyszli na korytarz, pochodnie dogasały, zapalił nowe. Pobiegła na górę, on wolał zostać w tyle. Każdy detal wbijał się mu w pamięć, każdy moment rozciągał.  
        Wspinając się po schodach, spróbował wrócić do siebie, wyrwać się z tej – atmosfery, burzy, czegokolwiek. Może powinien spytać, na odchodnym, o Drinara? Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to w zasadzie będzie szczyt chamstwa, ale nie chciał wracać do fortu bez informacji. „Odwykłem już od prywatnych wizyt. Może należałoby częściej wychodzić ze skóry kapitana, wroga, n’wah? W końcu tyle już lat tutaj mieszkam...”  
        Przecież coś się zmieniło, czuł to. Wizja powrotu do codzienności przerażała go. Tyle już osiągnął i miałby wszystko stracić?  
          
           
          
        Tyle już osiągnął i miałby wszystko stracić? Wizja powrotu do codzienności przerażała go. „Niech każdego z tych zdremorsynów Otchłań porwie! Niech daedry rozszarpią ich na strzępy, wyrwą serca, zjedzą, niech zginą nadziani na tępe pale! Niech...” w tym momencie Martin musiał przerwać długą litanię swoich przekleństw, gdyż tuż koło głowy śmignęła mu kula ognia. „Wspaniale, zawołali na pomoc zamkowych czarodziei. To było zbyt piękne, brama ledwie parę metrów przede mną, tylko zestrzelić klucznika – niech go wszystkie dremory chędożą! – zdołał uderzyć w dzwon, ze strzałą w piersi – trzeba było lepiej celować – żeby im własne matki gardła poderżnęły!”. Zaalarmowali strażnicy z łatwością wytropili legionistę i zbliżali się teraz do jego ostatniej kryjówki: pomieszczenia furtiana. Było to całkiem niezłe miejsce do obrony, ale napastnicy mieli przewagę liczebną. Nie mógł powstrzymywać ich dość długo, żeby mieć nadzieję na otworzenie wrót. Chciał tylko drogo sprzedać swoją skórę i „zginąć z honorem. Każdy los będzie lepszy, niż tkwienie w celi, jako okaz botaniczny. Nędzne, podłe, mroczne psy, plugawe, zgniłe demony! Gdybym zdołał chociaż wystrzelić...” .  
        Obrzucił stekiem obelg i kilkoma ukruszonymi cegłami atakujących. Spróbował naciągnąć cięciwę, ale celnie rzucone zaklęcie sprawiło, że pękła mu w rękach. Sklął cały świat – tylko po to, by za chwilę odmówić modlitwę. Starał się pogodzić z Dziewiątką.  
        Cień jednego z Dunmerów przesłonił okno. Martin wyciągnął miecz i ciął na odlew – udało mu się trafić przeciwnika, nie sprawdził jednak, w jakim ów jest stanie, tylko błyskawicznie przykucnął, dzięki czemu kolejny czar minął go o włos. „Ha! Pokażę wam, elfickie dziwki, co potrafi żołnierz Cesarza! Nędznicy, potwory, synowie młokosów i suk! Może nie umiem świetnie strzelać z łuku, ale nadal wiem, kiedy zrobić unik! I jak odciąć wam wasze puste, przeklęte, ohydne, niewierne łby!” .  
        Na zewnątrz pomieszczenia zapanowała cisza – strażnicy oglądali rany kolegi, czarownik próbował mu pomóc. Legionista wykorzystał ten czas na zgromadzenie kilkunastu kamieni i obrzucenie napastników przekleństwami. Tamci nie zareagowali, najwyraźniej byli ponad ujadanie jakiegoś Cesarskiego. Korzystając z nieuwagi atakujących trafił jednego z nich, najpewniej władającego magią, gdyż nie nosił hełmu, w skroń. „Zwycięskie uderzenie! Leż sobie, stary dziadzie, obrzydły bękarcie Azury! Co mi teraz zrobicie – będziecie musieli tu podejść, a ja czekam na was z moim mieczem – cesarskim ostrzem cesarska ręka uwolni świat od kilku obmierzłych mrocznych zdremorsynów!”.  
        Czekał na atak, ale ten nie nastąpił. Zaczął wymyślać przeciwnikom od tchórzy, lecz oni przyjmowali to ze spokojem. Zdawali się na coś czekać, co zaniepokoiło Martina. „Kto wie, jaką tajną broń chowają po swoich parszywych zamkach i zgniłych wieżach dostojnicy z rodu Telvanni?”. Żołnierz mocniej chwycił miecz, nie dodało mu to jednak wiele pewności siebie. Noc była chłodna, pochmurna – widoczność wynosiła ledwie kilka metrów. Tym większym lękiem napawała legionistę cisza, jaka zapanowała na dziedzińcu oraz nonszalancja Dunmerów.  
        Zmówił modlitwę, prosząc, aby Talos dał mu honorową śmierć, albo zwycięstwo – chociaż w to ostatnie już nie wierzył. Następnie sklął wszystkie mroczne elfy. Ponieważ sytuacja nie uległa zmianie, zaryzykował i podniósł głowę ponad poziom muru. Ktoś szedł przez plac.  
        Dostrzegł wysoką postać. Usłyszał ciche, spokojne kroki.  
          
           
          
        Usłyszał ciche, spokojne kroki. Dostrzegł wysoką postać. Przy tak słabym oświetleniu z trudem rozpoznał w niej odźwierną. Blana zajęła się dziećmi – nie mógł od niej żądać, żeby zostawiła je i odprowadziła zasiedziałego gościa, zwłaszcza takiego, który w ostatnich słowach najpewniej obraził jej męża.  
        Służąca spojrzała nie niego nieprzychylnie. Cóż, zasłużył. Westchnął i posłusznie ruszył długim korytarzem.  
        Już był na progu, kiedy Blana zbiegła z piętra. Służąca pokręciła głową, ale posłusznie odeszła.  
        — Nie powiedziałeś mi, co cię martwiło.  
        — Muszę?  
        — Tak. Albo przynajmniej coś mi obiecaj. – W jej głosie pojawiła się jakaś natarczywość.  
        Zamrugał.  
        — Co ci nagle przyszło do głowy?  
        — Że postarasz się mniej pić – szybko odwróciła oczy.  
        — Że... Teraz, tak nagle, kiedy wychodzę przyszło ci to do głowy? Skąd?  
        — Myślałam nad tym cały wieczór. Bałam się powiedzieć, żeby nie zepsuć nastroju, ale skoro już idziesz...  
        Skoro już jest zepsuty. Tak, prawda, gorzej już nie będzie. A do tego nagle on, Feliks, poczuł się wybitnie zirytowany.  
        — Doceniam to, że uratowałaś mnie przed tymi z Kontroli. Naprawdę. Dziękuję. Ale nie masz prawa kierować moim życiem. Nie piję aż tak dużo, może trochę za często, niewiele, dam sobie z tym radę. – Słowa były ostrzejsze i mniej składne, niż tego chciał.  
        Jej oczy zapłonęły z gniewu.  
        — Akurat! To wino wywołuje twoje koszmary, to brandy nie daje ci spać!  
        — Bynajmniej – warknął, sam zaskoczony swoim wybuchem – nie dają mi spać duchy Hermana i Martina!  
        Cofnęła się, jak uderzona, ale zaraz zaatakowała ponownie.  
        — Proszę, oto jak reagujesz na próbę pomocy. Jesteś niewolnikiem kielicha!  
        — Bo szukam odrobiny ukojenia? Pretensje miej do swoich braci, Dunmerów, patrzących krzywym okiem na każdego obcego!  
        — Och, przestań! Wszystko musicie zwalać na miejscowych? Tlko tchórze „szukają ukojenia”, zamiast zmierzyć się ze światem!  
        — Doprawdy? — syknął zimno. — Więc jestem tchórzem, Cesarskim psem, niegodnym paść do nóg najpiękniejszej i najmądrzejszej z Dunmerek. Jak wszyscy Cesarscy, marni n’wah, jakże mógłbym zapomnieć?  
        — Oczywiście! Wiesz, iż nie masz racji, więc zwalasz winę na mnie! Powiedz — zabrzmiała łagodniej — traktowałam cię tak kiedykolwiek?  
        Miał ochotę odwarknąć „na pewno”, ale wówczas, był pewny, padnie pytanie „kiedy”. A coś żadnego konkretu nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Mógłby co najwyżej wypomnieć zachowanie służącej, co byłoby jednak dość słabym argumentem, skoro już byli na „ja”, nie żalach międzynarodowych.  
        To go minimalnie otrzeźwiło.  
        — Spróbuję ograniczyć spożycie... wina.  
        — I brandy. I miodu. W zasadzie wszelkich możliwych trunków alkoholowych. I żadne „spróbuję”  
        — Dobrze. Dobrze. — I zaraz, żeby przypadkiem nie zażądała przysięgi, zmienił temat. — Martwi mnie Drinar Varyon. A raczej doniesienia na jego temat. Przemyca dwemerowe artefakty, potrzebuję jeszcze tylko dowodu, a będę miał go w garści...  
        Merka uniosła brwi.  
        — Skoro masz go w garści, to chyba dobrze? — spytała podejrzanie spokojnym tonem.  
        — Nie. Ktoś na niego doniósł. Kobieta. Nie chciała za to praktycznie nic. Anonimowość i jakieś grosze. To za mało, żebym uwierzył, iż nie ma w tym żadnej gry. Nie lubię być pionkiem, chyba to rozumiesz.  
        Skinie głowy. Wzrok, który uciekł Blanie na moment w kierunku dłoni. Tak mało, a tak dużo mówi.  
        — Wiesz coś może o jego wrogach?  
        Długo milczała. Dziewiątką a prawdą, Feliks nie miał nadziei, że odpowie. Tak, lubiła go, ale sprawy Dunmerów to sprawy Dunmerów. I przed chwilą się kłócili. I obraził jej męża. I ją samą. I...  
        — Zapomnij, że o tym wspominałem. To ty pytałaś, co mnie martwi, inaczej w ogóle nie zacząłbym tematu.  
        — Poniekąd. Znaczy, poniekąd wiem. Wszyscy wiedzą. Bogactwo Drinara kłuje w oczy. Z tego co słyszałam, Arynia Orethi bardzo pragnie dostać się do Gildii Magów. Nie ma odpowiednich kwalifikacji, ale gdyby wyświadczyła im jakąś przysługę...  
        — Na przykład wkopała konkurenta? W końcu Edwina Elbert od wielu lat próbuje rozwiązać zagadki Dwemerów.  
        — Tyś powiedział.  
        Sklął w duchu.  
        — Z Gildią Magów i tak nie wygram. Ale to irytujące, jak ktoś cię tak... Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie znajdę dowodów. Ciekawe, co sobie o mnie pomyślą w mieście — ciekawe, co już teraz o mnie myślą.  
        To nie było pytanie, nawet retoryczne, więc naprawdę zaskoczyła go, odpowiadając. I to tak ochoczo.  
        — Nawet nie bardzo źle. Że pijesz, więc jesteś mniej groźny, ale dawniej... Starsi przestępcy straszą tobą młodszych. Ciągle masz nosa, mówią i niezwykle dużo sił jak na swój wiek.  
        — Moja praprababka czy coś od strony ojca była Bosmerką. To wiele tłumaczy, prawda? Ale nie odziedziczyłem jakiegoś wspaniałego talentu strzeleckiego. — Pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.  
        — Wiesz, mógłbyś rzucić Legion — Blana mówiła teraz szybko, trochę niewyraźnie, wierciła wzrokiem dziurę w podłodze. — Arzier chętnie cię zatrudni, skoro ja ci ufam. Mógłbyś szkolić ludzi, zostać szefem ochrony... Niedługo, kiedy zbuduje twierdzę, będziemy potrzebowali kogoś takiego jak ty. Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że czujesz się trochę związany z Dunmerami. Może i Cesarstwo nie dotrzymuje umów, ale my i owszem, zarobisz dużo więcej, zaznasz szacunku i przyjaźni, kto pracuje dla rodu, ten jest – brat. To najlepsze wyjście. Pić też będziesz mniej, zobaczysz.  
        Feliksowi opadła szczęka. Chyba nawet dosłownie. „Rzucić służbę? Całe życie mówiłem młodym, żeby szanowali Cesarza, a teraz mam się od nich odwrócić, zdradzić Cesarstwo na rzecz – na rzecz kolonii? I to Telvanni? Cios w plecy. Ale już dawno powinienem być na emeryturze. Już dawno. Całe życie sterałem w służbie mojemu krajowi, może teraz czas pomyśleć o sobie? To jest ojczyzna Dunmerów i mają prawo żądać – mi nie wolno tak myśleć! – Jeden stary człowiek mówi mi, co mam sądzić, gdzie żyć, jak żyć, kiedy i za co umierać... Ale dokonałem tego wyboru samodzielnie – w młodości, tak, więc czy mam ciągle płacić za – czy to był na pewno błąd? – przecież kochałem ojczyznę – o, czyżbym przestał? – nie mógłbym – ale co to właściwie znaczy: zmienić zdanie – dlaczego, skoro los rzuca... Nie naprostować swoich dróg – oszukać moich żołnierzy – zmienić zdanie, stchórzyć, nie, nie, nie, trwać w obecnej sytuacji – przecież też nie. Napięcie rośnie nie we mnie, a wszędzie. Ojczyzno, może to czas na zmiany? Mowa zdrajców, marne usprawiedliwienie – i cóż?”.  
        — Naprawdę, pora na mnie. Dziękuję za miły wieczór. I pomoc.  
        Zrobiła gest, jakby chciała go chwycić za rękaw. Cofnęła jednak dłoń.  
        — Ja też dziękuję. Arzier z pewnością będzie, z chęcią cię pozna. I... — zacięła się, a Feliks nie chciał, żeby kończyła.  
        — Przyjdę — rzucił, ku swojemu zdumieniu. — Do zobaczenia.  
        W koszarach, sprawdziwszy, że nie ma go w żadnym barze, z pewnością czekają na niego, może nawet zaniepokojeni. Wracając, nucił prostą dunmerską melodię. Noc była ciepła, jak większość w Ald’ruhn. Może nawet naprawdę spróbuje ograniczyć picie. Było mu dziwnie lekko na duszy. Coś się zmieniło. Miał szansę i chociaż ją stracił, coś się zmieniło.  
          
          
        Coś się zmieniło. Miał szansę i chociaż ją stracił, coś się zmieniło.  
        Martina średnio to pocieszało. Spoglądał ponuro na ścianę celi. Jeszcze przed chwilą klął, teraz jednak nie miał siły. Skończyły mu się zarówno modlitwy, jak wulgaryzmy. Znowu trafił do więzienia i było jasne, że żaden strażnik już nigdy nie pozwoli sobie na chwilę choćby najmniejszej nieuwagi.  
        Postacią, która kroczyła ku niemu, okazał się być sam mistrz Aryon. Legionista spróbowałby stawić mu czoła, ale potężne zaklęcie paraliżu zwaliło go z nóg. Leżał, zupełnie bez czucia następne kilkadziesiąt minut, wysłuchując wrzasków czarownika i jego podwładnych: ten pierwszy wyzywał ich z maestrią, która zrobiła wrażenie nawet na żołnierzu, ci drudzy krzyczeli pod wpływem jakiegoś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego czaru. O ile dobrze zrozumiał, zamieszanie, jakie wywołał, sprawiło, że dostojnikowi Telvanni nie wyszedł eksperyment. Sprawiło to więźniowi pewną satysfakcję, nie dość wielka jednak, by zagłuszyć rozpacz.  
        Paraliż ustąpił dopiero w celi. Uspokoiwszy się, Aryon nakazał zmniejszyć mu racje żywieniowe i zwiększyć straże. Wyraził też coś na kształt niechętnego podziwu, dla „okazu”, który zdołał sprawić tyle trudności mrocznym elfom. Ba, gdy ów okaz, nadal przymroczony zaklęciem, pomiędzy miotane przekleństwa wplótł pytanie, czemu, do wszystkich daedr, ten zamek jest tak cudaczny, Aryon odpowiedział.  
        Tłumaczenie, dotyczące złudzeń optycznych, iluzji wzrokowych, sztuki budowlanej i wstęgi Fyra niewiele jednak Martinowi powiedziało.


End file.
